


Боль

by Team_Bucky



Series: Лёд [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Bucky/pseuds/Team_Bucky





	Боль

Зимнего Солдата всегда считали просто оружием. Считали, что Зимний Солдат не может чувствовать, испытывать эмоции, думать о чём-то, кроме миссий. Зимний сам в это верил – не мог не верить.

Он убивал людей двумя выстрелами – в грудь и в голову, не чувствуя ни сожаления, ни угрызений совести.

Для Гидры он был оружием, для остальных – призраком.

Зимний провалил только одну миссию; цель стоит перед ним, но он не хочет ее уничтожать.

Зимний Солдат смотрит на Стива Роджерса, и понимает: Стив Роджерс смотрит на Зимнего Солдата, и ищет в нём Баки.

Зимний Солдат смотрит на Стива Роджерса, и понимает: он может чувствовать боль.


End file.
